Sopravvivenza
by Gloryp
Summary: "Sto bene" "Allora perché non me lo dici guardandomi negli occhi?" - Un semplice approfondimento de "Il futuro ha un passato" su ciò che è successo dopo l'incontro tra Sharon e Brenda in ospedale.


Sdraiata sul letto d'ospedale aspettava inerme che giungesse la sua ora. Sì, perché non aveva importanza quanto i medici fossero fiduciosi riguardo la velocità con cui si sarebbero rimarginate quelle ferite. Ormai le era stata strappata la sua identità di donna come i maya strappavano il cuore ancora pulsante dalle vittime sacrificali. Ed era proprio così che si sentiva, sacrificata per soddisfare il piacere fisico di qualcun altro, le sue pulsioni, per placare quei sentimenti di vendetta che gli infiammavano il petto; gliel'aveva detto lui.

Non poteva muoversi, il torace bruciava ad ogni minimo sussulto, le ferite erano ancora troppo fresche.

Aveva chiesto uno specchio, il quale le era stato portato non senza qualche indugio da parte dell'infermiera. Esso campeggiava lì, sopra il suo comodino, rigorosamente rigirato verso il basso. Non si era ancora vista e non era più tanto sicura che si trattasse della scelta migliore.

Trascorsero alcuni minuti durante i quali lei tentò di prepararsi a ciò che avrebbe visto, a come sarebbe apparsa davanti ai suoi stessi occhi.

Finalmente prese coraggio, si mise faticosamente a sedere e si sporse leggermente per afferrare l'oggetto che aveva richiesto in precedenza. Lo posizionò di fronte al suo viso e abbassò le palpebre. Quando le rialzò sentì il respiro venirle a mancare. La parte sinistra del suo volto era terribilmente tumefatta. L'occhio sinistro ancora gonfio, tanto che non riusciva ancora ad aprirlo interamente.

Lo zigomo era solcato dal segno della stessa lama che l'aveva ferita al torace. Il labbro inferiore tagliato in due parti.

Senza che se ne accorgesse, lo sguardo le si inumidì. Allora era quello lo spettacolo a cui aveva dovuto assistere l'intera squadra quando era giunta a soccorrerla!

Un leggero bussare allo stipite della porta la distrasse. Spostò lo sguardo verso l'inaspettato visitatore e, nel frattempo, si appoggiò lo specchio in grembo.

«È permesso?» la sua voce, esitante, spezzò il silenzio.

La donna annuì debolmente. Notò subito che gli abiti che portava non erano quelli che solitamente indossava per recarsi al lavoro. Quindi per quale motivo si trovava lì, da lei?

«Salve tenente»

«Sharon» pronunciò il suo nome dolcemente, forse anche con troppa compassione. Tale sfumatura la infastidì.

«Come sta?» lo vide esitare alla domanda, quasi non si aspettasse che proprio lei gliela porgesse. Cosa credeva, che dopo quello che era stata costretta a vivere avrebbe dovuto solamente rispondere a tale quesito? Non era più suo diritto interessarsi della condizione altrui?

«Bene, la ringrazio»

Sperò che lui non le facesse la stessa domanda. Non aveva voglia di mentire, non in quel momento.

Andy si sedette timidamente su una sedia poco distante dal suo letto.

L'osservava incerto, dubbioso sulle parole più giuste da pronunciare.

«Ti vedo meglio»

L'improvviso passaggio al _tu_ la destabilizzò momentaneamente. Eppure, nonostante la reazione iniziale, ebbe la forza di esprimersi in un cenno amareggiato.

L'uomo la guardò perplesso.

«Non menta per favore»

«Non lo sto facendo infatti» esordì con tutta la calma che possedeva.

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo scuotendo la testa. Ci vollero pochi secondi perché il tenente capisse il motivo scatenante di tale reazione.

«Per me quel riflesso non significa nulla» indicò lo specchio con un cenno del capo.

«Non mi ero ancora mai vista, i medici non me lo avevano mai permesso. Temevano un crollo o chissà cosa» confessò.

Il silenzio si impadronì della stanza per secondi che parvero interminabili.

«Non devo essere stata un bello spettacolo» il suo volto continuava ad essere ricolmo di amarezza.

«Per me sei sempre bellissima» si lasciò andare a un commento sincero che aveva il sapore di una riflessione personale.

«Non dire sciocchezze»

«Non avrei motivo per mentire»

Silenzio. Ancora. Per l'ennesima volta.

«Andy» fu Sharon a spezzarlo.

«Voglio che sia chiara una cosa. Non mi serve la compassione di nessuno, tantomeno la tua» la sua voce suonava infastidita.

«Non si tratta di compassione»

«E allora di cosa?»

«Di preoccupazione»

«Non ti sei mai preoccupato per me, così come il resto della squadra, e non ne ho bisogno» si fermò un istante, durante il quale abbassò lo sguardo verso lo specchio appoggiato sul ventre.

«Sto bene»

«Allora perché non me lo dici guardandomi negli occhi?»

«E tu perché sei venuto?» tentò di sviare il discorso, senza che questo passasse inosservato davanti all'uomo.

«Per sapere come stai. Ieri è stata una giornata impegnativa»

«Già» si limitò a rispondere la donna, tormentandosi freneticamente le mani.

«Novità con… - si mostrò esitante - le analisi?»

«Non per il momento, ci vorrà ancora qualche giorno»

«Giusto, che sciocca»

E se il kit stupro non avesse dato risultati? Era improbabile, certo, quell'uomo non si era premurato nemmeno per un momento delle tracce che avrebbe lasciato; ma se il suo DNA non fosse stato riconducibile a nessuno?

E cosa fare nelle circostanze in cui il caso fosse stato classificato come irrisolto? Avrebbe convissuto con un costante senso di angoscia a bloccarle il respiro. Ogni rumore, seppur fievole, l'avrebbe allarmata. Ogni voce bloccata. Ogni volto che fosse stato simile al suo pietrificata. Sarebbe stata costretta a vivere tra le sbarre soffocanti del terrore, dell'insicurezza, dell'ansietà che lui potesse ripresentarsi.

Un improvviso tremore si impadronì della sue mani, insistente. Non era possibile arrestarlo, per quanto lei ci provasse.

Tentò di ignorare il rumore pulsante del cuore che, martellante, le aveva raggiunto le tempie, minacciando di voler uscire dal petto. Il monitor cardiaco cominciò ad emettere un ronzio frenetico.

Strinse il lenzuolo che le copriva le gambe, provando, invano, a ristabilizzarsi.

Serrò le palpebre. Le parve di impazzire mentre i polmoni sembravano aver perso la capacità di inglobare aria.

«Sharon?» il tenente si allarmò immediatamente, avvicinandosi a lei.

Boccheggiava affannosamente. L'incarnato era divenuto pallido.

«Guardami Sharon»

Lei si sforzò di rivolgere il viso verso di lui.

«Chiamo un medico» esclamò vedendo il suo sguardo vacuo, assente.

Gli occhi della donna si animarono imploranti. No, non sarebbe stata d'aiuto. Quella presenza l'avrebbe atterrita maggiormente, fagocitandola ancora e bruscamente nella dolorosa realtà in cui era piombata la sua vita. Ferita, in balia dei propri ricordi, senza possibilità di scampo.

«Va bene, come vuoi…» non era molto convito di quella richiesta disperata, forse incosciente, della donna; ma decise comunque di darle ascolto, applicando le conoscenze acquisite riguardo quel tipo di situazione.

«Prova a concentrarti sull'aria che entra e poi esce dai tuoi polmoni» le parlò in modo calmo, nel tentativo di non agitarla ulteriormente.

«Con calma… brava… così» racchiuse le mani di Sharon, in balia ai tremiti, tra le sue.

«È tutto a posto» ritmo lento e tono confortante.

Il battito cardiaco tornò regolare.

Una lacrima inattesa scivolò lungo la guancia del capitano.

«Mi… mi dispiace, alle volte non riesco a controllarlo» quell'ennesimo attacco di panico, ogni volta più violento.

«Non deve scusarsi, sono passati solamente tre di giorni» le ricordò cautamente.

«Vedrà che, con il passare del tempo, potrà tornare alla vita che conduceva prima»

«Non accadrà mai. E anche se fosse, comunque avrei aggiunto un nuovo, enorme, ingombrante, ricordo a pesarmi sulla schiena» aveva ragione. Il tenente se ne rese conto ascoltando le sue parole sconsolate. Sharon si sarebbe potuta adattare alla nuova situazione, ma i problemi di prima ora le sarebbero parsi nulli, la sua esistenza si sarebbe trasformata in sopravvivenza (almeno nel primo periodo verso il ristabilimento). No, più nulla sarebbe tornato esattamente come prima, perché una nuova atroce esperienza rivendicava il proprio posto tra le priorità dei ricordi, tra le conversazioni, tra i rapporti umani che prima caratterizzavano la vita della donna.

Insicura, debole, fragile, spezzata. Era questa la donna che ora Andy aveva accanto. O meglio, una sagoma pallida, una figura svuotata, oramai priva della propria identità femminile, individuale.

Un alternarsi frenetico di dolore e apatia, di assenza nel presente e presenza nel passato. Non più quella Sharon corazzata, apparentemente impossibile da scalfire, risoluta, autoritaria di 96 ore prima. Ma un insieme di schegge che, autonomamente, si sarebbe dovuto riassemblare per continuare a respirare dentro un ruolo, quello di donna libera di scegliere, che sentiva non appartenerle più. Sì, perché la libertà le era stata tolta nel momento in cui la canna di una pistola l'aveva fatta rabbrividire a contatto con la sua pelle, nel momento in cui era stata trascinata e spogliata dei vestiti. Era stata privata della propria libertà quando era stata costretta a subire il dolore di un contatto carnale indesiderato, violento, che l'aveva portata a divenire un oggetto. Un mero oggetto per soddisfare le pulsioni sessuali e insieme il logorante desiderio di vendetta che traboccavano dal suo aggressore. Come si sarebbe potuta mai guardare allo specchio adesso? Con quale forza? E per vedere cosa? Solamente uno scempio, una sagoma ormai rovinata, sfigurata.

Le sembrava quasi impossibile trovarsi dall'altra parte; non più obbligata ad indagare, bensì a rispondere ancora e ancora alle solite domande.

Già poteva figurarsi in un'aula di tribunale a rivivere tutto per l'ennesima volta, dopo anni in cui aveva cercato di ristabilirsi. E se non le avessero creduto? Forse la giuria avrebbe pensato che si fosse fatta prendere dai più bassi e animaleschi impulsi che possono dominare l'individuo. Ma quelle ferite? Come avrebbero potuto non sviare l'attenzione sulla brutalità dell'atto?

E se fosse stata giudicata lei stessa responsabile di quanto accaduto? Magari sarebbe stato analizzato il suo vestiario, l'abbigliamento intimo che indossava, ancora non ritrovato in nessun luogo. Era successo una volta. Ricordava il caso in cui una vittima aveva visto i propri slip mostrati come prova di colpevolezza a suo carico. Come se questi non fossero stati coperti dai vestiti. La crudeltà umana può spingersi fino a limiti inimmaginabili, spettava a Sharon, ora, scoprire quali.

Allora erano quelle le insicurezze, le fragilità, le debolezze che provavano le vittime. I sentimenti di indegnità verso chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi per fornire un po' di conforto.

_Se solo avessi controllato l'auto prima di mettermi alla guida._

Ma non funziona così, purtroppo non è possibile prevenire il dolore. Si può solo riflettere ancora e ancora su cosa, ipoteticamente, si sarebbe potuto fare per evitarlo, senza rendersi conto, però, che in tale maniera, si peggiora soltanto, ci si sgretola colpevolizzandosi riguardo qualcosa di cui non si è responsabili.

«Ho bisogno di un momento da sola» lo sguardo puntato sulle proprie mani.

Doveva provare a ristabilire un proprio equilibrio e la presenza di Andy, con la sua insolita gentilezza e disponibilità, la stava esponendo a un limbo di emozioni che credeva ormai sopite da tempo.

«Me ne vado subito» rispose l'uomo che, prima di spostarsi, prese lo specchio e lo scagliò a terrà. Schegge di vetro sovrastarono il pavimento. Sembravano l'immagine dell'interiorità ormai frantumata di Sharon.

La donna sussultò.

«Quel riflesso non conta nulla per me, io continuo a vederti bellissima. Anche tu dovresti farlo» le sorrise debolmente, esaudendo la sua richiesta di solitudine.

**_THE END_**

* * *

Salve a tutti! Credevate vi avessi abbandonato, invece no...

Scherzi a parte, ho pensato di aggiungere un piccolo ampliamento a _Il futuro ha un passato_, che è terminato ormai un mese fa. Non si tratta proprio di un capitolo aggiuntivo, più che altro di un piccolo "retroscena" che aggiunge qualcosa in più alla storia già completata e rende maggiormente espliciti i dubbi e le emozioni di Sharon dopo la deposizione davanti a Brenda.

Spero si tratti di un'aggiunta gradita. Intanto vi ringrazio di cuore per aver dedicato del tempo alla lettura.

**Se vi va potete farmi sapere cosa ne pensate attraverso una review o un PM.**

Piccolo aggiornamento sul sequel: la scrittura sta procedendo un po' a rilento causa mille impegni, vedrò di fare il più possibile ora che ho più tempo. Quindi ci sarà da aspettare ancora un po', ma voglio riuscire a completarlo a tutti i costi.


End file.
